


Good different

by Miizurichan



Series: for Noizweek [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, for Noizweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba enlightens Noiz on a few changes that has happened with him, but it still surprises Noiz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good different

**Author's Note:**

> just shameless plotless fluff I should have written yesterday but yeah  
> First day of noizweek finished, now I gotta write the second one for the second day OTL  
> enjoy!

Noiz hadn't noticed the changes at first. In fact, he didn't even really notice anything until he saw Aoba again. 

Which meant three months of thinking he was the same as before. Maybe it wasn't so weird considering he had never really been around his brother Theo before he escaped Germany. 

Well, whatever it was he was in for a real shock when Aoba first started looking him over and paying attention to the little things he did. 

For example, Aoba told him he always walked directly to the candy section in stores and would make a face if he couldn't do it. It was surprising for Noiz to get information like that about himself. 

Aoba told him he liked bunnies when he was still in the hospital, but he had started to realize that himself. It didn't mean he was going to admit it. He had to restrain himself from putting a bunny sticker on his phone as well. 

As he sits with Aoba on his lap in his hotel room, he's told another thing. Aoba's fingers are stroking through the hair at the back of his head and it looks as if he's looking for something. 

"What?" Noiz frowns slightly but Aoba shakes his head. "Don't frown, Noiz." Aoba smiles at him and it confuses Noiz even more. 

"Then what is it?" Aoba chuckles softly at his question and leans down to kiss him gently. "It's nothing big. It's just that you look different. Not just because you took your piercings out, but also because you just look... different." 

This doesn't make Noiz less confused, but he definitely wants to know what Aoba means. "Different how?" He holds onto Aoba's waist and lays down with him on the bed. 

For a moment, Aoba looks surprised, then the expression turns thoughtful. "I'm not sure how to explain it, but you look warmer and more present. You smile more too and your expression is more relaxed." He smiles softly and laughs slightly at Noiz's surprised expression. 

"I never noticed any of that." Noiz blinks slightly before looking up at Aoba again. "Am I that different?" 

He looks so concerned about it that Aoba can't help but lean his head to his chest and laugh even more. "It's a good different, Noiz. It's definitely a good different." Aoba looks up at Noiz and he can't help but notice the small flush in Noiz's cheeks and the small pout. 

Aoba leans up once more to peck Noiz on the lips. "See? It's a good different." He smiles and Noiz huffs slightly, clearly still embarrassed. "Whatever you say then."


End file.
